


Pack

by Luthienberen



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: grimm_exchange, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Genderswap, Wolf!Monroe, fem!Monroe, fem!Nick, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe enters heat and seeks out Nicki’s help. For Nicki it is a day of discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: ~ 7,131
> 
> Pack was written for the grimm_exchange on Dreamwidth for raafling. I have also combined both of her scenarios: fem!Monroe/fem!Nick with Monroe in heat and fem!Monroe showing exactly how different Blutbaden are to humans. This is my first time writing Femslash and Genderswap so I hope I have managed a reasonable attempt! It is un-beated so sorry for any mistakes!

 

The small part gleamed silver in the harsh light as Monroe carefully moved the piece back and forth, examining the fine detail.

It was a beautiful piece, the craftsmanship of this one component breath-taking in its simplicity. Reverently Monroe laid it down on the black cloth spread over her work table, which she used for repairs. Covering the clean, fluff free material were an assortment of parts, some shining, the metallic surfaces reflecting flashes of light.

Other components were dull yet still splendid in how finely they had been wrought.

“Heaven,” sighed Monroe as her gaze wandered.

She was absolutely thrilled with this most recent commission by a new customer – and she had her friend Dolphus to thank. This particular customer had raced into his shop demanding that their clock be repaired. Unfortunately, Dolphus’ two staff who could have fixed the clock were either on leave or ill.

In desperation Dolphus had recommended Monroe’s services and after being shown a sample of her work the customer had been very willing.

Consequently, Monroe finally for a change got to spend some time doing what her job actually was: fixing clocks. At last a break.

“Now, if no panicky Grimm appears on my doorstep declaring we have to save another bleeding heart I might just be able to enjoy myself.”

Monroe paused, frowning at her mumbled words. Damn, what was she thinking? Nicki would more than likely materialise in her home any minute now with her latest crusade, pleading with her clear grey eyes and flashing her hopeful smiles. And Monroe would follow like the faithful friend and Blutbad she was and as usual would end up in terrible danger.

Occasionally, Monroe wondered what she had done to deserve a Grimm in her life, but as that conjured up blood-splattered images of the wild cruel things she used to do before she became a reformed Blutbad that argument would normally die a quick death.

Shaking her head, Monroe brushed back a stray lock of curly brown hair and delicately selected a new piece to scrutinise under her magnifying glass. In the process the Blutbad also wiped her forehead where beads of sweat clung.

It was becoming hot in the room. Reluctant to move to open a window Monroe contemplated the broken clock before her, yet somehow her thoughts drifted, once again focusing on Nicki.

The Grimm was still a mystery to Monroe even after all the adventures they had shared, the dangers they had experienced. Somehow over the months since Marie’s death, (not a name Monroe enjoyed saying, even in the privacy of her own head), they had graduated from a cop latching onto a curious if wary Blutbad, to companions who shared a beer and hung around Monroe’s place more often than not.

Monroe shrugged, it was better not to brood really over it and to be honest, Nicki had become a fixture in her life, squirrelling in with her eager questions on the creature world; her ardent confessions that she trusted Monroe – and who trusted the Big Bad Wolf, even if said Wolf admitted she was no longer big or bad? A new Grimm, who hadn’t known the rules and rejected them the minute Monroe had tried informing her of them, that’s who!

Overall, Monroe was happy, no…content as she hadn’t been for a long while.

To be trusted again, accepted for what she was and have someone, _a Grimm_ , determined to keep her safe…

A strict regime of Pilates, drugs and diet were all very good but they couldn’t replace family.

So having Nicki incessantly poking her Grimm nose and business in her life wasn’t as disruptive as Monroe had initially thought it would be. After a while, when her world was once again ordered, it held the advantage of having a trusted friend, an ally she could depend on to watch her back.

What she had told the Grimm was true, Blutbad packs were a bad idea, however, a pack of two…? Yeah, she wasn’t going to admit the pack part to Nicki yet – maybe never. It was enough that the Grimm understood that they were friends.

Still, she valued her precious hours mending clocks, delving into the intricate world of whirling insides, ticking sounds and the skilfully carved or wrought faces of the clocks that flowed under her hands.

And now she was going to treasure this moment’s peace ere her next Grimm hunt.

The piece Monroe was holding slipped as her grip loosened, lost as she was in her reflections.

“Crap.” Annoyed with herself Monroe anxiously picked up the component checking for further damage. With relief she noted that everything was in order, but then realised how flushed she was: perspiration covered her skin in a fine layer and sweat prickled her lips.

Glancing out the window Monroe could easily see that while the day was a pleasant spring morning, it couldn’t be more than warm as her next door neighbours, a wonderful couple, were climbing into their car dressed in long sleeved tops, thin but still with that extra material to keep the chill at bay.

“Okay that is weird.” Touching her sweater Monroe was amazed to discover that it was damp. A little alarmed Monroe tugged at the offensive material noting in growing trepidation how her hands were trembling.

_Okay, so not cool. If I caught something from that Fuchsbau Nicki, I will have you hand me that long overdue fruit basket – in-season and with coffee on the side._

Irritated, Monroe, panting, began unbuttoning her chequered cotton shirt in an attempt to cool down. As the material slid to the floor Monroe breathed deeply and winced as she scented her own body odour.

She was rank. Suddenly worried Monroe striped off her trousers and hissed at the freedom. Previously she had felt confined, restricted by the hot material but now? Blessed relief as cool air brushed her wet legs.

Wet legs…

The room spun and Monroe swiftly closed her eyes.

_Don’t panic Monroe. You’re in control. Remember your Pilates._

Repeating the mantra not to panic and to breathe Monroe opened her eyes and swallowing hard assessed her situation.

Now that her attention was no longer divided on repairing her commission or mulling over her strange relationship with Nicki, the Blutbad was able to notice her symptoms and draw a conclusion.

Sweat slicked her arms, stomach and legs. Her face was also perspiring, the drops slowly curving a way down her cheeks to her neck. Her throat was tight and a hot flush enveloped her body, so that Monroe felt as if she was sitting in a bath full of too hot water. Unfortunately that wasn’t all: a tingling sensation was forming in her belly which Monroe recognised.

  _I’m in heat._

“Crap.” The emotion deserved being voiced aloud. Shaking Monroe decided to wash, as if that would resolve her situation.

Abandoning her precious clock Monroe raced to her bathroom and within minutes was standing naked under a freezing flood.

“Please no.”

However, clearly no one was listening as the heat continued to pervade her body. The sensation in her stomach was transforming, gradually increasing from a gentle tingling to a more intrusive throbbing.

Monroe shut her eyes yet again. Why now? Why did she have to go into heat?

“Come on man, _really?_ I mean, I know I befriended a Grimm, but seriously? Heat right at this moment? So not good timing.”

Monroe shook her head. Who she was talking to she had no idea. Maybe the Universe or anyone who might listen to a Wieder Blutbad who quite frankly deserved a break after essentially becoming a partner in crime to a Grimm, (who happened to be a cop, like Hap had said, surely that ought to be illegal). Apparently though, a break was not on the table, as Monroe bent over, hissing at the ripple that went through her.

Another ripple passed and Monroe felt her spine twist and short strands of fur burst into life.

_No, no way._ Determined not to release her inner wolf, (since that hadn’t ended well when her old girlfriend Angelina had blasted into Portland), Monroe channelled all her energy into controlling the beast and ramming it back into the cage she had so carefully fashioned with her Pilates, diet and drugs.

Talking of drugs…Hope flared as a memory reared its head.

Quickly turning off the tap Monroe dashed out of the shower and hastily patted herself with a towel. Too anxious to be patient, Monroe simply wrapped the towel around her and ran downstairs and straight into the kitchen.

Once there Monroe flung open her cabinets and even rifled through her fridge, urgently searching for the herbs her grandma used to advise her would soothe the Heat and help it to pass.

Yet as the clocks whittled time away Monroe’s quest did not yield the cache of herbs that the Blutbad was frantically seeking. Eventually Monroe admitted defeat and sank to her kitchen floor in despair.

Shivering, but not from the cold floor, instead from how hot she now was, Monroe rubbed her face with both hands.

That was it then. Without those herbs Monroe would go into Heat and if she was very lucky – and considering her recent track record that was extremely unlikely – she could ride it out in her house.

As it was, if she left then any male Blutbad in the area would be sniffing her and doing their best to chase her in the woods and ultimately catch her.

Monroe had no desire to run either from or with any male Blutbad and she wasn’t particularly keen on joining with any female Blutbaden either. It didn’t leave many options. Well, none really, unless the herbs magically appeared in her house Monroe was trapped within these walls suffering as the intensity of her Heat snared her and wrung her ragged.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Monroe weakly laughed. Brilliant. The next week looked to be such fun.

Glancing around her kitchen Monroe tried to ignore how increasingly uncomfortable she was becoming. Wetness was growing between her legs and Monroe could smell her own arousal. It didn’t help. Rather Monroe felt the familiar aching desires to run, to take, to mate.

The want and yearning were so powerful that Monroe found it difficult to breathe or think straight. Control only worked so far.

“Okay, no more sitting around. Gotta move and prepare.”

Talking helped and was distracting so Monroe would chat for long as she able; anyway, no-one would witness her acting crazy. Who would come over?

The Blutbad froze in the act of stumbling into her work room. Shit. Nicki Burkhardt. That’s who would come a-visiting and asking inconvenient questions.

And when Monroe was not in a fit enough condition to answer? The chances of Nicki just leaving without checking were so slim that it was pointless to even calculate them. No, thought Monroe grumpily, Nicki would probably smash her door down waving her gun demanding that Monroe appear, or whoever had her better hussy her up pronto.

“Great, now I either have to explain that I’m in Heat and consequently freak out my newbie Grimm, or lie and have said Grimm poke her nose in regardless.”

Monroe reached here sofa and collapsed, legs too shaky to stand for long. Her skin crawled and her nipples were hard. The soft material of the towel rubbed against the sensitive nubs causing pleasure to spike. Concentrating was strenuous.

Gently pulling at the top of her towel Monroe whimpered as it brushed against her skin. She was so responsive and would be even more so soon.

“Nicki. Focus on Nicki.”

Struggling for coherent thought Monroe debated various approaches she could take, but all her plans had the flaw that Nicki was an excellent detective and would see through them instantly.

“If I could just hole her up in her Aunt’s trailer for a week researching a new creature that would…” Monroe stopped, eyes blown wide.

“Marie’s trailer…” she repeated. Excitement coursed through her veins temporarily displacing the consuming heat. “I bet the trailer may have the herbs I require.”

Hopeful and not caring that she would have to explain Blutbaden mating rituals and how different from humans Blutbaden really were, since they went into Heat, Monroe felt renewed.

Surging to her feet Monroe hurried to dress and head to Nicki’s before she was too far gone.

~ * ~

Nicki Burkhardt stood staring out of her window sipping orange juice. She was dressed casually, jogging bottoms, thin long sleeved cotton shirt and socks. It was her day off and she intended to savour every second.

The day was glorious: the sun was shining casting a warm glow over the trees and garden. In the distance Nicki could hear birds chirping and children playing. It was all in all a peaceful scene, one that Nicki was unused to since inheriting her Grimm duties from Aunt Marie.

The mention of Aunt Marie still caused a pang in Nicki’s chest. She sorely missed her aunt. Ever since her parents had died Aunt Marie had been the only family she had left and now she was gone, not simply taking family to the grave, but the secrets and nuances of the new world that her niece now inhabited.

Thank goodness for Monroe.

Nicki smiled grey eyes suddenly bright. The helpful Blutbad could always conjure up a grin and affectionate feelings. Not that Nicki had shared those affectionate feelings all too much since Monroe could be a little gruff about those things.

It always amused the Grimm that Monroe would complain that she was a loner and not a ‘bleeding heart’ that was out to help people. Yet time after time, Monroe would continually drop everything to dish out vital information and frequently tag along in the latest rescue attempt (or teaching a young creature the errors of their ways).

“Not a bleeding heart huh Monroe? You’re a big softie.”

Chuckling, Nicki decided to visit Monroe, maybe bring a picnic basket, (along with the fruit that Monroe was constantly mentioning) and hopefully pry the Blutbad outdoors. A walk in the forest seemed like a good idea, an escape from the frantic pace of their lives.

Eager now that a plan was in position Nicki was just turning to raid her fridge when she heard the distinct noise of her friend’s car.

“Monroe?” Surprised and slightly concerned – Monroe rarely if ever ventured to Nicki’s house, uneasy as it wasn’t her territory – Nicki closed the fridge and jogged to the front door.

She opened it find to her friend leaning against the frame panting. A feminine version of the fedora hat sat slanting on Monroe’s head concealing her features.

“Nicki?” gasped Monroe.

“Monroe? What’s the matter?”

Reaching out to grab her friend’s shoulder Nicki was shocked to discover how hot the Blutbad felt even through the layer of her shirt.

“Damnit, Monroe come on in.” Not accepting a mumbled “might be best not to touch me” Nicki hauled Monroe inside.

Once the door was slammed shut Nicki guided Monroe to her couch, the Blutbad a heavy weight on her shoulder. Not surprising really since Monroe was taller and more well-built than Nicki’s slight frame.

Monroe slumped onto the couch with a painful wheeze.

Trying to stamp down a well of panic Nicki dredged up all her cop training. “Monroe? Did someone do this to you? Do I need to call Hank? Or is this creature related?”

Sitting next to her boiling hot friend Nicki grasped Monroe’s left arm, ignoring the whimper this drew. “Damnit Monroe, do I need to hunt down a creature? You need to tell me!”

Monroe coughed then laughed in a dry weak manner. The Blutbad reached for her hat, knocking it off clumsily. Nicki automatically retrieved the hat setting it aside on a handy side table.

Now she could see Monroe’s face Nicki went cold. A crimson stain coloured Monroe’s cheeks, nose and forehead. White blotches appeared here and there. A sheen of sweat layered her skin and Monroe’s mouth seemed swollen and very wet.

Momentarily distracted by the enticing dart of her friend’s tongue lapping at the swollen lips, it took Monroe trying to speak to jolt her back to reality. Meeting her friend’s gaze Nicki was stunned by the how dark the brown eyes had become: the pupils were large and the expression in those orbs rooted Nicki to the couch.

_Want, yearning, need, lust, desire, despair._

The depth of the emotions smacked into Nicki, pinning her helplessly to her seat. Answering emotions rose to match and meet Monroe’s. A swell of desire ignited in Nicki’s belly and the need to reach out was all-consuming.

“Nicki?”

Monroe’s strained voice shattered the spell and Nicki realised she had been reaching for her friend with her free hand, the one already resting on Monroe sliding up to Monroe’s shoulder.

Flustered Nicki retreated. “Um…sorry?”

Monroe’s nostrils flared and a look of amazement and hope briefly crossed her face.

Obviously struggling for control Monroe tensed under Nicki’s grip. Nicki was conscious of how damp was Monroe’s clothing. The plaid shirt, red-green of all colours, was soaked with sweat.

“What’s happening to you Monroe?”

“It’s not easy to explain.”

“Try me, Monroe, you’re my friend. I need to know.”

Monroe studied her, eyes still wide, desire burning in them. Then she dragged in a deep breath as if steeling herself and said, “I’m in heat.”

Nicki blinked, confused by what Monroe had just said. “Er, did you just say you were in heat? But how? You’re…”

“I’m not human Nicki. Neither am I fully a wolf. I’m a Blutbad and one aspect we have in common with female wolves is that we do go into heat. Not frequently, in fact we enter heat only every few years, maybe five that I forgot to keep check. With everything we’ve been through I miscalculated and well, here I am: in heat and frankly pissed off.”

Nicki would have laughed at Monroe’s outrage under normal circumstances, (though what passed for normal these days was nowhere near ‘normal’ for the average human), but now was not the time. Instead she tried to absorb all that Monroe had told her, awed at how different Monroe really was from her.

“So…now that you are in heat…does that mean you’ll, you’ll…”

“Mate?” finished Monroe.

Embarrassed Nicki nodded.

“Hell no. I have no desire to mate with any male or female Blutbad. I want to ride it out.”

Nicki frowned at her friend’s condition. “Is this usual then? Sweating, being so hot?”

Monroe was immediately shifty and Nicki’s instincts flared. Seizing Monroe’s arms, Nicki pressed close, glaring at her friend. “Monroe, _is this normal_?”

“If I don’t mate then yes,” admitted Monroe reluctantly, “it hurts to fight nature. However, if I have herbs…” Now Monroe was peering down at her hopefully.

“Herbs?”

“A combination of rare herbs, found in Germany I might add, which alleviates the symptoms of the Heat. Otherwise I’ll be wanting sex for a week and believe me Nicki it grows more painful every day to resist the call of nature.”

Nicki sat quiet. Anger at the injustice of her friend’s condition surged strong within her and the Grimm part of her wanted to swing an axe at this beast that tormented Monroe. Unfortunately, it wasn’t something she could kill or arrest, rendering both the cop and Grimm useless.

It was not a feeling that Nicki liked.

“What can I do?”

Monroe now slid a sweaty palm over Nicki’s right hand. “Check your trailer. Maybe your aunt has the herbs. Please Nicki, I can’t…”

Nicki knew that Monroe had to be in grave discomfort to risk revealing this sensitive aspect of Blutbaden nature and also to admit she couldn’t suffer alone.

“It will be alright Monroe. I’ll go now. Will you be okay while I’m gone?”

Monroe trembled as her body twisted slightly. Noticing her fear, Monroe squeezed the hand she still held. “I’ll manage Nicki. Just be quick.”

Nicki jumped to her feet. “I will. I’ll close the door and lock it securely. You should be okay. If any Blutbaden break in…”

“What?” whispered Monroe. “You intend to go Grimm on them?”

Nicki knew a cold expression must have formed in her eyes, because Monroe winced. “Yes. I’ll live up to Aunt Marie’s expectations.”

“Aww…man, did you have to mention her?”

Nicki weakly smiled. “Yeah. Gotta go.”

“Thank you…”

Nicki shook her head. There was no need for thanks, Monroe was her friend.

Nicki reached her trailer in record time barely refraining from shattering all road laws. Pulling up she legged it inside and instantly located the journal titled ‘Blutbaden’.

Sitting she leafed through the pages of the book. Nicki had only looked through these pages in haste two times: on her first case and when Monroe’s old girlfriend Angelina biked into town. Otherwise the pages remained untouched, since Nicki wanted to learn about Blutbaden from her friend, not her ancestors.

Now, however, Nicki searched for anything that her ancestors or aunt may have recorded about Blutbaden mating rituals. Nicki was aware of Monroe at her house suffering and the image urged her on.

It took an hour for the Grimm to admit defeat. Rifling through delicate pages and a manic hunt through the various drawers, shelves and nooks and crannies did not yield the treasure she sought.

Nicki wanted to scream in fury at her failure. Now due to her ineptness, her lack of understanding of the Grimm world and the absence of the necessary herbs in her trailer, her friend would endure a week of increasing torture.

There was nothing she could do.

Anger and anguish warred within Nicki as she put her head down on her arms. She couldn’t bear the accusing faces of the two clocks Monroe had built for her that adorned her walls, scrutinizing her with their antique fronts.

Seated at her desk the Grimm could feel the chant resounding in her head: _There is nothing I can do._

_There is nothing I can do._

_There is nothing I can do._

_Wait_ …Monroe staring at her full of desire, Monroe nervous of being handled by Nicki her friend, Monroe licking her lips and fighting for restraint…

Time slowed as if Monroe’s clocks were refusing to count out the hours anymore.

Monroe responding to Nicki’s overture… “Monroe’s interested in me!”

Nicki now felt the hysterical urge to sob in joy. She had been interested in more from Monroe for a while, however Nicki had held back, understanding that after Angelina’s appearance that Monroe would be unlikely to be enthusiastic about any approaches from Nicki.

That and the fact she was Grimm. Their lives were contemplated enough by just being friends, but as lovers? A Grimm and a Blutbad? There were no advice columns or books to offer the do’s and don’ts of such a relationship. Nicki had also been afraid. Monroe was now her sole friend who knew her exactly for what and who she was.

In no sense of the word did Nicki wish to jeopardise their friendship, because if Monroe reacted badly then Nicki would lose not simply a friend, but someone she considered family. Monroe too would lose a friend and if Nicki allowed herself to formulate the notion, possibly someone she labelled family as well.

So, yeah, up until now Nicki had stood aside, resolute to enjoy their friendship.

Now though…now circumstances were different. The risk was worth it.

“Okay, Monroe, I’m coming to save your ass.”

Picking up her keys Nicki elected on the best possible course of action, it had served her superbly before and would again in this instance.

_Blast in, no holds barred and don’t give Monroe a chance to argue or doubt_. _Stubborn Blutbad._

~ * ~

Monroe was curled up on Nicki’s couch. She had unbuttoned her shirt a bit, and kicked off her shoes and removed her socks.

Still she burned, devoured by the heat that coursed through her veins like liquid fire. Her vision was shifting as her morphed form came and went. Claws had erupted and Monroe was too tired to fight them. So she kept her claw tipped fingers.

Wetness from the most intimate part of her slicked the inside of her thighs. She was dripping, aching and swollen with readiness.

If she hadn’t been at Nicki’s,  Monroe would have tried alleviating her ache with a good orgasm. However, it was mortifying enough for the Grimm to know about this, let alone masturbating on the Grimm’s sofa.

Coupled with those restrictions was the fact that Monroe was quite ashamed to feel how her friend’s scent aroused her and brought an excited flush to her chest. Her breathing became erratic at imagining holding Nicki, kissing her and bringing her pleasure.

She yearned for Nicki, more than a simple Blutbaden desire to have wild fantastic sex, but to form a lasting relationship. She was weary of being alone and if she did mate with Nicki, Monroe knew that she wouldn’t be able to endure a simple friendship afterwards. It was all or nothing.

The wait was unbearable. Tossing and turning, twisting and growling, wishing to howl but knowing that if she did the neighbourhood would be calling in the police. There was no reprieve, not even in her dreams, for Nicki dominated, mockingly just out of reach.

At least Nicki didn’t have clocks crowding every wall and surface as in her place. It diminished the noise of the clock handles chopping the minutes apart, reminding her with each click of the swell and fall of her Heat.

A car door slammed in the distance and then keys were sliding into the front door. Even before the door swung fully open and Nicki was calling anxiously, Monroe could scent her friend.

Oh, it was wonderful, so very wonderful. Dazed, Monroe raised herself as much as possible and sniffed and paused.

_Huh?_

Excitement, nervousness and desire wafted from Nicki. Confused Monroe shook her head.

“Monroe?”

Nicki’s voice and there was no doubt about the want that Monroe heard harboured in her tone. Yet disbelief still lurked within her and the Blutbad met the Grimm’s gaze. Monroe snarled at the expression in the grey eyes. They were slate grey, like a stormy sea waiting to break upon the shore.

Nicki’s features were creased with concern and hope and her pheromones! Monroe knew she could get drunk on them for the intoxicating aroma of arousal, yearning, hope and dread…Dread?

“Nicki.” By the way Nicki’s mouth became hard Monroe knew that her low rough voice was enough to indicate that she was similarly turned on.

Nicki carefully sank next to Monroe, enticingly close yet far.

“Monroe, I couldn’t find what you required, but…” The Grimm hesitated, as if rallying her courage. “But…I know you’re interested in me and I am interested – very much so – in you.” Nick held up a hand to stave off Monroe’s protest.

“Please don’t doubt. I know what I want and…”

Monroe realised she had to stop Nicki, ere she lost all her control. Being offered what she desired was too great a temptation but that path led to grief and madness.

“Nicki…I can scent you, believe me, with my nose I know you want me…now. Unfortunately I meant what I said earlier: I don’t want to mate with anyone. With you it’s worse. I…want…no need more. If we mate, it’s not to be a one off.”

Nicki laid a finger against her lips and was actually laughing! Crazy Grimm.

“Monroe, you didn’t let me finish! Who is the impatient one now? I’m not offering just a night.” Nicki stared directly into her eyes and Monroe shivered at the depth of feeling portrayed in them. “I’m offering the rest of my life. I was just too much of a coward to risk our friendship before today.”

Monroe wanted to speak, wanted to rattle on in a long explanation of how she too had been afraid and how Nicki meant the world, but the Heat wouldn’t let her so she settled for a hasty profession.

“I was a coward too Nicki. You’re my friend. _Family_. Even more so now.”

“Family,” confirmed Nicki. It was all she had time for, because Monroe yanked her forward and she tumbled onto Monroe’s chest.

Then they were kissing and it was gloriously wet and messy. Monroe lapped at Nicki’s lips, savouring the sweet taste. Nicki kissed back ardently matching Monroe’s ardour.

Impatient, Monroe bit gently at Nicki’s mouth which caused the Grimm to moan and if anything have her pheromones double. _Kinky Grimm. Figures. Must go with the head-chopping territory._

Then Nicki opened her mouth and Monroe plunged her tongue in growling at her victory. Nicki tasted even better here and Monroe did battle with Nicki’s tongue.

Monroe ran her claw-tipped hands over Nicki relishing in the slender form which was writhing quite happily on top of her. All of a sudden Nicki stopped and wrenched her mouth away. Incredulous Monroe glared up at her lover, certain her eyes were red.

“Not here,” gasped Nicki. “Bedroom.”

Understanding, Monroe allowed Nicki to slither off then stood herself and in one motion, hauled Nicki to her side pawing at her friend’s clothes. Nicki moaned and shot a passionate look at Monroe. She began leading them to the stairs and Monroe got with the programme, feverish brain informing her protesting body that the sooner they were up the stairs the sooner they could have sex.

The last word elicited a pleased response in the form of half-carrying Nicki to the bedroom. They fell into the cop’s bedroom and Monroe was already clawing off Nicki’s thin top and ripping her jogging bottoms.

Nicki meanwhile was brutally attacking her plaid shirt: buttons sprang into the air, hitting the carpeted floor with dull thuds.

Nicki actually giggled when she saw what Monroe wore underneath. “Damn Monroe…a corset? Should have known. It suits your love for antiques.”

Monroe snorted. “I’ll have you know that this is…” Monroe shut-up as Nicki stopped her rant by moving onto removing Monroe’s trousers. With this the cop was even more direct, simply unbuckling her belt with speed and peeling the material from Monroe’s sweaty skin with haste.

Monroe snarled as Nicki grinning knelt to finish the job. Before the intrepid Grimm got any bright ideas Monroe pulled her to her feet and pushed them to the bed.

They landed with a thump and Monroe swiftly pinned Nicki underneath her.

Nicki’s face was flushed, grey eyes so dark with passion that Monroe was almost undone. Attempting for control Monroe lowered her head to nuzzle at Nicki’s throat which she arched so trustingly.

“Trust you.”

Nicki’s whisper was the answer to Monroe’s silent awe and not for the first time did Monroe wonder if all Grimms were a little bit psychic.

Yearning to repay that trust Monroe set her fangs against the oh so weak and vulnerable flesh, Nicki’s pulse an erratic beat due to her desire, not fear of Monroe. Licking the warm skin Monroe bit down, moaning at the terrific flavour of Nicki: danger, humanity and a taste that reminded Monroe of the smell of a forest after rainfall, when the world was fresh and clear.

It was Nicki.

Wanting more, Monroe released her fangs to Nicki’s complaints. Quick to soothe her mate’s displeasure Monroe kissed her way down to Nicki’s stomach. It was toned yet still retained a touch of softness which was marvellous to touch.

Monroe deposited little kisses all over Nicki’s stomach, dipping her tongue into Nicki’s belly-button and chuckling at the exclamation this caused. Soon, Monroe began trailing kisses up Nicki’s stomach, edged with her fangs to grant just a hint of danger and desire.

Monroe’s kisses-bites reached the swell of Nicki’s breasts.

Monroe smiled. They were perfect. Lovely and soft and firm to the touch. Nicki whimpered as Monroe curled her hands around the each breast and squeezed. Monroe swiped a claw over each nipple. They were hard and caused Nicki to thrash a little, dark hair messy on the pillow.

Bending down Monroe suckled at each beautiful breast, relishing the salty taste of sweat and the tang of arousal. Monroe lavished attention on them until Nicki was tugging at her hair, hands tangled in Monroe’s curly locks. Unable to refuse her mate Monroe complied.

She met Nicki’s wanton look and then Nicki was undoing her corset, casting the offending garment to one side. Monroe growled as the confining material released her aching chest. Sighing the Grimm reverently traced Monroe’s breasts.

It was pleasure and pain all rolled in one. Monroe was so sensitive at this point that the Blutbad thought she would lose her mind. The sensations were blasting her nerves to shreds, leaving her raw and wanting. Nicki’s calloused fingers running over her delicate flesh was both a soothing touch while yet trailing a fiery path in their wake.

The mischievous smile that Nicki shot her was Monroe’s only warning before the smaller woman was snaking down the bed and then…hell yes! Monroe howled in approval. Nicki chuckled around her mouthful of Monroe’s left nipple and began licking and rubbing her cheek against Monroe’s tender mounds.

Nicki’s tongue delved in-between Monroe’s breasts, lapping up the path of sweat droplets that had collected there, enjoying the taste.

Monroe squeezed her eyes shut as her stomach clenched and her body temperature rocketed. Her flesh was a furnace. Monroe trembled at the intense heat that was tripling in reaction to their passion.

Understanding she wouldn’t last much longer and by the fast tempo of Nicki’s heartbeat and her soft exhalations of “yes, Monroe, so much better than I imagined”, neither would Nicki.

Summoning the last threads of her famous control Monroe’s hands shifted to human. Reaching down Monroe slid her hand up Nicki’s leg, relishing in the wetness that she discovered there. Monroe knew she would have to savour the flavour there another time.

Further up and Nicki had obviously realised what Monroe was doing because she was whimpering encouragingly, refusing to stop from stroking Monroe’s breasts with one hand while the other slid around Monroe’s back, skimming the light scattering of fur that had sprouted.

Monroe snarled as she reached her destination. Bracing herself, Monroe slid her fingers into the slick wet folds.

The tight heat that engulfed her was magnificent. Nicki’s low guttural moan slashed at Monroe, kindling her passion to new heights. The muscles clenched around Monroe’s fingers.

“Impatient,” panted Monroe, unable to form coherent speech further than that.

Nicki groaned in disapproval at Monroe’s inaction so Monroe moved. She pulled out and thrust back in, twisting as she went.

Nicki undulated against her and desperate for more contact Monroe pressed down so that their naked bodies were fully in touch. Nicki wrapped her legs around Monroe and the Blutbad spared a hand to caress Nicki. Slender yet muscly with hours of cop training, so beautiful.

As their desire built and Nicki’s wetness increased around Monroe’s eager fingers Monroe felt her own Heat build in intensity. Her belly was hot and heavy, her own slickness dripping down her thighs.

Within seconds Monroe felt her belly clench and her vision begin to grey. Arching a bit, Monroe buried her head in Nicki’s neck and when her orgasm took Monroe it was like a supernova exploding, for Monroe could feel the rush of heat that completely consumed her in those seconds.

Monroe bit down again, marking Nicki as her mate. Nicki meanwhile offered her throat as her own orgasm hit, nails digging into Monroe’s flesh.

In that moment the universe ceased to exist for it was only the two of them as they tumbled into ecstasy together.

 

 

~ * ~

Nicki woke gradually, vaguely aware of something hot and furry by her side. Still befuddled by sleep she didn’t panic instead her mind drifting. Bits and pieces of recent events started clicking into place and Nicki abruptly shot up in bed eyes wide.

“Monroe!” Hardly daring to believe her recollections Nicki turned to her side and stilled.

A gigantic wolf lay stretched out beside her, easily covering most of the double and crowding Nicki to the very edge. Its left flank was what was pressing so closely against Nicki. Moonlight fell across the wolf, creating a stripped pattern of white and grey.

Instead of being fearful Nicki had only room for awe and a healthy dose of respect and wonder. Nicki desired nothing more in the world than to reach out and touch Monroe. To get to know the Blutbad in this form: Monroe no holds barred, all secrets rolled away to depict her whole nature.

Trembling with her crashing emotions and yes love, Nicki called out.  “Monroe? Monroe, wake up.”

The wolf twitched and raised its head, instinctively turning to Nicki. Eyes a deep burgundy seized Nicki’s own. Nicki was lost for words for in those red pools she could see as clear as a summer day the love in them.

Yet something in Nicki’s face must have given away that Monroe had fully transformed for Nicki watched as a horrified expression stole over the features of the Blutbad she loved so much. Monroe shifted away and Nicki cried out at the injustice. “No!”

All she could do next was reach out and gently place her fingers on Monroe’s cheek. Monroe quieted, but kept her head lowered. However, Nicki was having none of Monroe’s behaviour.

“Monroe? Please look at me. I’m not afraid or ashamed. I’m awed. No, make that thrilled. I never knew you could transform fully.”

Nicki paused as an awful idea presented its ugly head. “You….you are happy I’ve seen you like this right? You did mean show me this or is this something only other Blutbaden reveal to each other?”

Nicki jumped at the immediate jerk of Monroe’s head at the plain hurt and insecurity in her tone and questions. The fearsome gaze levelled at her quelled Nicki’s doubts.

The denial at Nicki’s query about Monroe regretting changing was a welcome dose of relief, but the greatest surprise came when Monroe opened her mouth, showing long, sharp white fangs.

“No,” the word was a rumble, the low growl of a huge wolf, yet feminine enough to inform anyone that a female spoke. Nicki almost fell off the bed.

“You can speak?!?” Nicki instantly felt ridiculous.

The way Monroe simply stared at her was confirmation that the Blutbad considered her very silly indeed.

A laughing growl filled the bedroom. “Yes, we can speak like this. Haven’t you read The Brothers Grimm Fairy Tales, or read through your ancestors’ journals? Must I force you to read them like a disobedient child?” Clearly exasperated Monroe nudged Nicki with her snout.

Nicki smirked. Well, at least Monroe was no longer ashamed of her transformation.

“Your ego isn’t enough to protect you idiot Grimm.”

“But I have you so I’m good.”

Monroe’s tongue lolled out at the sheer audacity of Nicki’s proclamation. However, not wishing to lose the moment Nicki remembered what she had originally planned and was even more eager now that Monroe was like this.

Tentatively digging her fingers into the lovely warm fur, rich and thick on Monroe’s back, the action accompanied by a pleased rumble vibrating through her lover’s frame, Nicki said, “I planned on a picnic earlier today Monroe and,” Nicki glanced at her clock behind on her on the table. “…it is only just nine in the evening. How about it?”

Monroe cocked her head, deliberating. Nicki added casually, trying not to show how much what she next said meant to her. “We could run together in the park, wolf and human, Blutbad and Grimm.”

Monroe just lay still assessing Nicki and if wolves could smile then this one did. “You want? Like I am?”

“Yes.”

“You do not find me repugnant?”

“Who’s being an idiot now? All I want to do is run my hands through your fur!”

Monroe whined in delight. “Then yes Nicki. I have wanted to show you my full wolf-form for a while, but I did not in case you began to believe the tales written in the books.”

“Never,” Nicki insisted empathically.

“Then yes. I never dreamed in my wildest fantasies that you would wish to run with me in the woods with me in wolf-form.”

Nicki smiled. “We both should have been braver.”

“We had a lot to lose.”

“The world,” Nicki whispered and didn’t need to hear Monroe speak to understand the Blutbad agreed.

A whirlwind of activity later (with Monroe still in Heat, but at a more bearable level), Nicki found herself standing in the park opposite Monroe’s house.

The night was warm and dark, only shafts of moonlight slanted through the trees. Behind her she heard Monroe fall to four feet and grinned.

With a howl resounding in the woods Nicki set off running.

Twigs crunched underneath and branches whipped by. Ducking in and out, weaving through tricky ground plants Nicki occasionally glimpsed Monroe’s huge wolf form shadowing her on silent paws.

Monroe was stunning, breath-taking in her majesty though Nicki could well comprehend how a frightened human, hunted by such a creature, would be terrified to the point of dying from that fear.

But Monroe wasn’t like that, she wasn’t the Big Bad Wolf, no she if anything was the Big Good Wolf (and hopefully Monroe would never hear Nicki say that) and she was Nicki’s. The mere knowledge that Monroe was hers caused Nicki to slow and in an instant she tumbling to the ground as Monroe crashed into her and bore them to the earth.

Yet as they rolled Nicki could only laugh for somehow Monroe kept her safe from injury. Never had Nicki felt so alive. They came to a breathless halt, Monroe above her, careful not to lay her full weight upon Nicki.

Catching and holding Monroe’s gaze Nicki encircled Monroe’s neck, the sensation of fur and powerful sinew under her arms and hands.

Monroe tenderly licked Nicki and Nicki wondered how she could enjoy so much the feeling of a hot wet tongue drenching her face. _Because it’s Monroe._

Monroe spoke, chest shuddering, each massive front paw bracketing Nicki’s head. “Mate.”

Nicki’s heart was close to bursting. “Mate.”

There was one more thing to add however. Nicki rubbed her cheek against Monroe’s snout. “Mate. Family. _Pack._ ”

Could wolves cry? This one did, a few drops splashing onto Nicki and the soil. “Mate. Family. PACK.”

Then they were off once more running through the trees, but side by side: Grimm and Blutbad, Human and Wolf, Mates…Pack.

In the night a howl rang out merging with the happy laughter of a human woman.

 


End file.
